


It's All Supposed to Add Up to Something

by BookDragon44



Series: Means to an End [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little graphic, Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lots of Hurt, a bit of blood mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon44/pseuds/BookDragon44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end isn't always an apple pie life. Sometimes things will get in the way. Whether it be fate, destiny, angels, demons, leviathan, God, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, or anything the world decides to send. </p><p>Sometimes, once you're in, there is no looking back.</p><p>Going into the life is where this story began, and here's where it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Supposed to Add Up to Something

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the Supernatural goes to Kripke and the lryics are from Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso feat. Tove Lo

It’s the end. The famous Winchester, famous for never dying, are about to die for the final time. Sitting in Bobby’s old panic room sit Sam and Dean. Sam is currently lying on the bed, nursing a broken arm and leg. His face is bloodied, is eyes closed in pain. Dean, on the other hand, is pacing around the small circular room. He is more bruised than Sam and winces with every movement about.

“We’ll get out of this. We always do. Maybe Cas can find us,” Dean says trying to sound hopeful. He glances over at Sam who shakes his head.

“No Dean. Bobby knew what he was doing. It’s warded against angels, demons, and just about everything. Cas won’t be able to find us and we can’t get out of this. You know that, now you just have to accept it,” Sam says in a defeated voice.

Even from the distance, although not much, Dean can see the hopelessness in Sam’s brown moose eyes. He knows Sam has already given up, that he just wants everything to be over. Sam knew that his life was far from normal but he hoped that Heaven (the one he remembers) would be as peaceful as he had always wanted. Therefore, as he closes his eyes, he takes out the ever-present sliver gun from his pocket.

Instantly understanding and crying out, Dean screams, “NO Sam! Please don’t do this! Not this way.”

Sam calmly says, “I’m just, too tired to keep going. If I don’t, they will and it won’t be quick. You know that.”

“I know but…” Dean starts but quickly trails off.

With one look on his older brother’s face, depressed and looking down at the gun, Sam thinks about how much Dean loves him and how he had always looked up to the older sibling.

“Hey,” he says.

Dean glances up and says with a puzzled expression, “Yeah?”

“Jerk,” is the only reply.

“Bitch.”

With the memory of his brother’s final smile, Sam puts the gun to his head and pulls. The bang echoes around the small room until it fades off, just like the person who pulled the trigger.

Dean sinks to his knees and repeats the words he said all those years ago, “Sam? Sam? Sammy? You’re…you’re going to be okay. I know it,” he smiles brokenly and grabs the gun where it had fallen and as he checks the number of bullets he adds, “Heaven is going to gain a valuable hunter but did you really think I’d let you go alone?”

One bullet remains; Dean guessed fate was for once on his side.

 He put the gun in the same position Sam had been in only moments before and with one final look at his brother’s final peaceful expression he says, “See you real soon Sammy. Don’t forget the pie.”

A second and final boom echoes through the room. Dean’s body slumps over and the brother lay side by side while their blood paints the silent room.

The saviors of the world, the ever-dying duo, the people who never give up, the people who fight against fate, destiny, and world, the ones who choose family over everything else, the two brothers who have saved the world in more ways than they could count (whether in the shadows or not) have finally fallen.

~~Carry on my way~~

_We could be_

_All we’re looking for is love and a little life_

_Love and a little life,_

_We could be_

_All we’re looking for is love and a little life,_

_Love and a little life._

_We could be heroes_

_Heroooess_

_We could be heroes._

_Me and you._

_We could be.._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for an ending in mind, send me a prompt! You can do it through my tumblr: http://book-worm-dragon.tumblr.com/ or through ao3!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed it and if you cried, I'm sorry.


End file.
